leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mix Master Tournament
may not participate, either. For these battles, all Pokémon will be set to Level 50. |desc=Mix Master Tournament is a unique tournament where you and your opponent swap Pokémon before battling.}} Mix Master Tournament (Japanese: ミックスマスタートーナメント Mix Master Tournament) is a tournament held within the wider Pokémon World Tournament competition. It is a harder version of the Mix Tournament. It is unlocked by winning in the Mix, Kanto Leaders, Johto Leaders, Hoenn Leaders, Sinnoh Leaders, and Unova Leaders Tournaments. Tournament description The Mix Master Tournament is a unique tournament where the and their opponent swap Pokémon before the battle. In Single Battles, one Pokémon will be swapped, while in Triple Battles, two will be swapped. Swapped Pokémon are returned after the battle. All Pokémon will be set to level 50. Its participants are shared with the Unova Leaders Tournament, consisting of Gym Leaders from Unova, along with Bianca. They will use their parties from the World Leaders Tournament, however. The number of Pokémon each participant uses varies depending on the selected battle style. * In Single Battles, each Trainer uses three Pokémon * In Double Battles and Rotation Battles, each Trainer uses four Pokémon. * In Triple Battles, each Trainer uses six Pokémon. Participants Cilan |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cilan.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Chili |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Chili.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Cress |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cress.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Lenora |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Lenora.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | |January|May|September=|February|June|October=S|March|July|November=A|April|August|December=W}} |pokemon=Sawsbuck |gender=both |game=Black |type1=Normal|type2=Grass |ability=Chlorophyll|ability2=Sap Sipper |level=50 |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Jump Kick|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Horn Leech|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Megahorn|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | Burgh |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Bug|type2=Grass |held=Focus Sash |ability=Swarm|ability2=Chlorophyll |move1=Swords Dance|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Aerial Ace|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Leaf Blade|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |held=Leftovers |ability=Pressure |move1=Roost|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Toxic|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Status |move3=Defend Order|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Status |move4=Attack Order|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Bug|type2=Rock |held=Salac Berry |ability=Sturdy|ability2=Shell Armor |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Rock Blast|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Bug|type2=Fighting |ability=Swarm|ability2=Guts |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shadow Claw|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Close Combat|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Bug |ability=Hydration|ability2=Sticky Hold |held=BrightPowder |move1=Double Team|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Bug Buzz|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Giga Drain|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Bug|type2=Steel |held=Wide Lens |ability=Swarm|ability2=Hustle |move1=Guillotine|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Head|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=X-Scissor|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Physical}} Elesa |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Elesa.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Electric |held=Life Orb |ability=Lightningrod|ability2=Motor Drive |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=Overheat|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Return|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Electric |held=Shuca Berry |ability=Static |move1=Focus Blast|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Special |move2=Power Gem|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Special |move3=Signal Beam|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Discharge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Electric |held=Expert Belt |ability=Rivalry|ability2=Intimidate |move1=Fire Fang|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=both |held=Flying Gem |ability=Static |type1=Electric|type2=Flying |move1=Wild Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Physical |move2=U-turn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Charm|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Electric |held=Choice Band |ability=Levitate |move1=Brick Break|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Punch|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Electric |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Static|ability2=Limber |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Astonish|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Discharge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} Clay |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Clay.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Steel |ability=Sand Rush|ability2=Sand Force |held=Focus Sash |move1=Drill Run|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Submission|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Liechi Berry |move1=Earth Power|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Special |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Dark |ability=Intimidate|ability2=Moxie |held=Choice Band |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Slide|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Fang|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Swift Swim|ability2=Poison Touch |held=Life Orb |move1=Grass Knot|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Focus Blast|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Special |move3=Earth Power|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Special |move4=Hydro Pump|move4type=Water|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Ice|type2=Ground |ability=Oblivious|ability2=Snow Cloak |held=Ice Gem |move1=Fissure|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Shard|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ground|type2=Ghost |ability=Iron Fist|ability2=Klutz |held=Leftovers |move1=Shadow Punch|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Physical |move2=Substitute|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Focus Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Skyla |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Flying |ability=Keen Eye|ability2=Big Pecks |held=Focus Sash |move1=Hurricane|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Tailwind|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Beam|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Grass|type2=Flying |ability=Chlorophyll|ability2=Leaf Guard |held=Flying Gem |move1=U-turn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bullet Seed|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Sleep Powder|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Ghost|type2=Flying |ability=Aftermath|ability2=Unburden |held=Expert Belt |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Psychic|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Icy Wind|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Rock|type2=Flying |ability=Defeatist |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=Acrobatics|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Dragon Claw|move4type=Dragon|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Normal|type2=Flying |ability=Keen Eye|ability2=Sheer Force |held=White Herb |move1=Brave Bird|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Dark|type2=Flying |ability=Big Pecks|ability2=Overcoat |held=Salac Berry |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Nasty Plot|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Air Slash|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} Brycen |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Brycen.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | Drayden |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Drayden.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Dragon |ability=Rivalry|ability2=Mold Breaker |held=Focus Sash |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Brick Break|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Dragon |ability=Rough Skin|ability2=Sheer Force |held=Rocky Helmet |move1=Dragon Tail|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Fang|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rest|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Status |move4=Glare|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Dark|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Choice Specs |move1=Dragon Pulse|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Dark Pulse|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Ground|type2=Dragon |ability=Levitate |held=Wide Lens |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Earth Power|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Special |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fire Blast|move4type=Fire|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying |ability=Natural Cure |held=Yache Berry |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Perish Song|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Cotton Guard|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Status |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Dragon|type2=Flying |ability=Intimidate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Tailwind|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} Cheren |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Cheren.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Focus Sash |ability=Intimidate|ability2=Sand Rush |move1=Return|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Reversal|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Normal |held=Chople Berry |ability=Adaptability|ability2=Download |move1=Shadow Ball|move1type=Ghost|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Signal Beam|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunder|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=King's Rock |ability=Cute Charm|ability2=Technician |move1=Tail Slap|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Blast|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Bullet Seed|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Tail|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Expert Belt |ability=Own Tempo|ability2=Oblivious |move1=Hammer Arm|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Power Whip|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Thunder|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Ice Punch|move4type=Ice|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Lum Berry |ability=Forecast |move1=Weather Ball|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Special |move2=Ice Beam|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Rain Dance|move3type=Water|move3cat=Status |move4=Thunder|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Normal |held=Leftovers |ability=Reckless|ability2=Sap Sipper |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Wild Charge|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Revenge|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} Roxie |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Roxie.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Bug|type2=Poison |held=Choice Scarf |ability=Poison Point|ability2=Swarm |move1=Poison Jab|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Megahorn|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Poison|type2=Fighting |held=Focus Sash |ability=Anticipation|ability2=Dry Skin |move1=Protect|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Status |move2=Drain Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Poison Jab|move3type=Poison|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Poison |ability=Stench|ability2=Weak Armor |held=Expert Belt |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Focus Blast|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Poison|type2=Flying |ability=Inner Focus |held=Psychic Gem |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Zen Headbutt|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Tailwind|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Poison|type2=Dark |ability=Battle Armor|ability2=Sniper |held=Scope Lens |move1=Cross Poison|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Night Slash|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Grass|type2=Poison |ability=Effect Spore |held=Black Sludge |move1=Foul Play|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Spore|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Status |move3=Giga Drain|move3type=Grass|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Marlon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Marlon.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ghost |ability=Water Absorb|ability2=Cursed Body |held=Expert Belt |move1=Hydro Pump|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Energy Ball|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Special |move3=Shadow Ball|move3type=Ghost|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Rock |ability=Solid Rock|ability2=Sturdy |held=Lum Berry |move1=Rock Slide|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Shell Smash|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Aqua Jet|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Waterfall|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Water|type2=Psychic |ability=Illuminate|ability2=Natural Cure |held=Focus Sash |move1=Thunderbolt|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Special |move2=Reflect|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Scald|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Light Screen|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} }} | |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ground |ability=Damp|ability2=Water Absorb |held=Rindo Berry |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Waterfall|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Counter|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=both |type1=Water|type2=Ice |ability=Shell Armor|ability2=Skill Link |held=King's Rock |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Icicle Spear|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Blast|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shell Smash|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=both |type1=Water |ability=Water Veil|ability2=Oblivious |held=Choice Scarf |move1=Water Spout|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Blizzard|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Bounce|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fissure|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Bianca |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Bianca.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6 }}| | | }} | | | In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Tournoi Mix Expert |de=Meisteraustauschturnier |it=Torneo dei migliori misto |ko=믹스 마스터 토너먼트 Mix Master Tournament |es=Supertorneo Trueque }} it:Torneo dei migliori misto zh:混合大師賽